Subhuman
"Subhuman" is Dante's battle theme in Devil May Cry 5.CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site :Composition/Lyrics: Cody Matthew Johnson (formerly Eddie Hermida & Mark Heylmun) :Vocals: Michael Barr (ex-Volumes vocalist) Development "Subhuman" was first released in September 18, 2018, with an official music video on the [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDy9spkUsrtu9SHaR8VNwUQ Devil May Cry YouTube channel]. The song got generally negative reactions from fans, and the music video had over 13,000 dislikes before being deleted from the channel. Soon later, sexual abuse allegations against vocalist Eddie Hermida for allegedly manipulating a 17-year-old girl the previous year came to light. Capcom was not aware of this until after the music track was recorded. A statement was released with the following: :"The music was recorded for the game before the incident came to light and we were unaware of the incident until now. However, as we are now aware of the current situation, Capcom has decided that moving forward, we will not further highlight the Dante battle theme for promotional purposes at this time. We are also currently evaluating what options are possible for the full game at this point, which is dependent on various factors such as resources."Capcom Distances From 'DMC5' Music Collaboration After Reports of Sexual Misconduct - Waypoint The second version of the song was recorded soon after this statement was released, with Hermida's vocals re-recorded by ex-Volumes vocalist Michael Barr. The in-game credits were also updated to reflect the new recording.Devil May Cry 5 – An important update on Dante’s theme song “Subhuman” The thematic mismatch of the song and Dante has also been noted by fans. An early endorsement said: "Subhuman (feat. Suicide Silence)" is the theme for the titular foul-mouthed protagonist and anti-hero of Dante for Devil May Cry 5, Capcom’s highly anticipated and long awaited sequel to their Devil May Cry franchise." The description of "foul-mouthed protagonist and anti-hero of Dante" would better match the DmC rendition of the character, leading fans to suspect that the composer misinterpreted "Devil May Cry 5" for the 2013 reboot.codyjohnson-2018 | Fullscreen Page (now edited) During the Devil May Cry 5 X Joysound collaboration, "Devil Trigger", "Subhuman", "Crimson Cloud" and "Legacy" could be selected as songs at Joysound karaokes in Japan.『デビル メイ クライ 5』×『JOYSOUND』 3月8日よりキャラクター戦闘曲などのカラオケ配信がスタート！DEVIL MAY CRY 5を含む検索結果-カラオケ・歌詞検索｜JOYSOUND.com Lyrics Verse 1 As I stare into the eyes of the coming, Apocalypse I see them reaching for my soul. I cannot erupt, I must control, I cannot erupt, I must explode! Funny how the mind tries to sink me deeper, as the evil tries to turn me around. I will not falter, shout at the devil, as I bury them six feet underground. The hours trapped in window panes, as futile eyes peer deep The hurt nests right in; haunting thoughts of this crumbling world Chorus 1 You cannot kill me! I am Omega! You cannot kill me! I am Subhuman! You cannot kill me! (I cannot erupt), I am Omega! (I must control), You cannot kill me! (I cannot erupt), I must explode! Verse 2 I must not forget, that I have bled, Felt no respect for the demons in my head. Something saved me, put me out of my destiny, And dropped me safely in this hell. It seared right past me, the eyes are flashing, As I call upon the dark gift to erupt. With the devil on my back, and the demons right in front, I slash through, aim sights, and settle up! Chorus 2 You cannot kill me! I am Omega! You cannot kill me! I am Subhuman! You cannot kill me! (I cannot erupt), I am Omega! (I must control), You cannot kill me! (I cannot erupt), I must explode! Breakdown/Bridge (Let me out!) (Hellbound!) (x2) I feel the devil in me, (Let me out!) We're coming right for you! (Hellbound!) (x2) Chorus 3 You cannot kill me! I am Omega! You cannot kill me! I am Subhuman! You cannot kill me! (I cannot erupt), I am Omega! (I must control), You cannot kill me! (I cannot erupt), I must explode! Cody Matthew Johnson's Twitter Trivia *As with "Crimson Cloud", the official music video for "Subhuman" was directed by Aaron Silverstein. *Cody Matthew Johnson, the producer of "Subhuman", also produced the track "Saudade" for the ''Resident Evil 2'' remake. Gallery Devil May Cry 5 Subhuman Music Video Released|Official Music Video by Suicide Silence References External links *Subhuman on Spotify *Subhuman on iTunes *Cody Matthew Johnson - Twitter Category:Music Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Battle Themes